


Thinking of You

by GardenOfArt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creative Liberties, Diantha is a cool friend, F/M, Gen, I bare my soul to you reader, Mentions of other Pokemon Characters - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Scars, Second POV, Soulmate AU, Support Characters, Tagging as I go, follows gameplay, life and death, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfArt/pseuds/GardenOfArt
Summary: He wanted to know everything about you. You wanted nothing to do with him. He was set on protecting you, while you were set on protecting him from afar.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon x You, leon x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This soulmate AU is going to be based on feeling one another's physical pain.
> 
> Legend:  
> ~○~○~○~○~  
> Change in scenery or point of view
> 
> ~●~●~●~●~  
> Past events/conversations

#  ✵⁂♛⁂✵

That was the only thought that ran through your head, your body numb with pain as the hulking form of a giant red and black pokemon loomed over your captured form. It squeezed you with its large hand-tail like appendage, your body growing heavy like lead by the second as it felt like the energy was being sucked from you. You could barely keep your eyes open, the cries of your pokemon and friends becoming a distant garbled mess as the legendary pokemon squeezed you harder, gaining higher ground with its wings. A silent cry escaping your open mouth, teary eyes blown wide open as you took in this frighteningly powerful, legendary pokemon.

The giant black and red pokemon threw its head back and gave a loud cry, your body dropped from its grip with a hefty thud, heavy and unable to move as your eyes slowly slid shut for one final time...

~○~○~○~○~

You jolted awake from your sleep by Rubedo, your Lycanroc, his heavy front paws pinching your stomach, whining loudly with his ears pulled back, laying flat against his head.

Shaken, you take in a few pants of breath to try and calm yourself down, your arms, chest and back stinging with a familiar tingle and buzz that made you freeze up. It takes a few moments to collect yourself, a few of your pokemon out in the room unit, each gave their own noises of worry and concern over you as Rubedo, the large dog that he is, manages to somehow worm his way into your lap causing you to look down. Your neck strains against your wishes, your lower back feels sore from sleeping on a chair for some time thanks to a couple of your pokemon taking up the bed.

 _Oh,_ you thought as the room shook, both you and your pokemon tensing to keep steady. You crack your neck, rotating your head in circles to try and alleviate the angry muscles there. You shifted your eyes out of the porthole next to where you sat, the ship rocking back and forth on the rare occasion that a wave or a pokemon would bump into it.

 _That's right,_ , your hand reached over and started to pet at Rubedo's bright orange, rocky fur.

_I'm going back home._

~●~●~●~●~

"Are you sure about this? No one would argue if you decided to stay and live here, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure." You replied, turning to Alola's own Professor Kukui. The PC you stood in front of gave a loud beep as you had just finished sending your parent your remaining canine pokemon to help them out with farm work. You moved away from the machine, taking a spot on his loveseat.

"I've stayed long enough if Diantha is calling me every couple of days."

"Well, I'd be worried too if my friend was caught on TV battling an Ultra Beast with screaming, panicking citizens running around when she was supposed to be getting some R and R." The Professor shrugged as he set a steaming, hot mug of Tapu Cacoa on the table in front of you. "Plus, it didn't really help that I kinda... _pushed_ you into being Alola's first acting Champion for the League." He ended with a sheepish laugh, throwing a hand behind his head.

"Yes,” You muttered lowly with a small smile, picking up the offered drink with both hands, the mug warming up your palms and fingers as you brought it up to your mouth. “I wonder why she would start keeping tabs on me _now_ when I was suppose to be relaxing while she settles things with the League."

Kukui gave a hearty laugh as he sat on the couch across from you, "True, but that's Alola for you! Unexpecting adventure from all around!"

"Yeah, and it's time for this adventurer to go home."

"And you're absolutely sure you can't stay? Burnet would love to have you here."

"You know I can't," you answer with a shake of your head, frowning. "There are... Too many questions and..." You trailed, your fingers gently touching your right forearm, covered by a loose, long blue sleeve shirt but still able to feel the faint traces of your scars. There is a moment of silence as one of Kukui's fish tanks bubbles up from a new ventilator he installed just a week ago.

"I got it, I got it." Kukui finally said, conceding to you with his hands held up in surrender. "I give up, but still-" He lowered his hands onto his lap as he gave you a serious look from behind his glasses, something that was uncommon as the man was usually so very loud and happy with everything that he did.

"You know if there's any trouble, you can always rely on us, cousin."

~●~●~●~●~

 _I won't forget_ , you thought as your arms and chest gave a familiar tingle as the ship slowly crept closer and closer to your home region; Galar.


	2. Feeling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt you during your time of need and has thought of you ever since...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> ~○~○~○~○~  
> Change in scenery or point of view
> 
> ~●~●~●~●~  
> Past events/conversations

#  ✵⁂♛⁂✵

Galar was a region with its own unique way of harnessing the power of pokemon, a way that was different than any other region had seen. This phenomenon was commonly known as Dynamaxing; where a pokemon could tap into a power stream that was regularly scattered throughout the land of Galar, otherwise known as "power spots". This evolution was special in its known rights, originally requiring no special items for pokemon to trigger.

Long ago, Dynamaxed some pokemon had run amok to the people of Galar, abusing the power spots for fun and games and for some; just because they could.

This was when people began to study these power spots and rehabilitation pokemon that abused the power. Most notably, it was Professor Magnolia who paved the way with her research. It was thanks to her that a representative from the Marco Cosmos corp. Oleana, was able to create the Dynamax Bands to allow pokemon trainers to Dynamax their own pokemon for a temporary time... Blah, blah, blah!

Leon tossed his copy of the Galarian pamphlet on the bench across from him, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back against a row of lockers. He's read it all before, had taken on an interest of Dynamaxing from long before he became Galar's Champion, for the thrill of challenging the strong. His fingers brushed against his forearms and felt the rough, bumpy texture that had exposed itself from under the sleeves of his shirt.

The reigning Champion of Galar gazes down at his left bicep, softly tracing the old red wound with feather touches. He remembers when he first got it too, he had just finished his battle with Opal, claiming victory against the Fairy gym leader (though failing all but one of her tests) when he felt an immediate sting in his chest. His body had seized with pain as he collapsed onto the field, he remembers the crowd gasping and crying out to him with Opal shouting commands for a nurse. His newly evolved Charmeleon rushed to his side as the pain flared up, causing the young boy to curl in a fetal position. The young to-be Champion clenched his teeth and eyes together as his arms, chest and back felt like he was being encased by a sandaconda.

It became more and more difficult to breath,

His body hurt.

Bodies surrounded him, lights overhead causing them to look like imposing shadows - he passed out there on the field...

Leon recalled when he woke up in a Marco Cosmos Hospital, Sonia and Charmeleon at his bed side with his father coming into the room with bottled drinks. His mother trailing closely behind him, carrying his little brother Hop, in her arms. Each cried and had begun taking turns to smothering the trainer in hugs, his father giving him a couple of shoulder pats with a tired look upon his face as his mother and Sonia embraced him with shaking arms, tears staining their cheeks.

A doctor had just entered the room with _the_ Marco Rose and Oleana entering shortly after, interrupting the tearful reunion.

Leon closed his eyes, his head hitting the back of the metal lockers as he relived the doctor explaining to him and his company what happened.

They had explained that he was fine; healthy. There was nothing wrong with the ten year old, the doctor remarked before standing next to the bed ridden boy's bed. With a calm and steady hand, the doctor had gently pulled down the covers, exposing his upper torso.

His parents and Sonia let out a collective gasp; his chest and upper arms were a bright red color and the skin was pruney with harsh lines running jagged all over. He felt no pain as the doctor poked and prodded at the skin with careful fingers, moving his arms around as nurses came in to remove items that were no longer needed.

Questions began to slow from almost everyone in the room. From Sonia asking is he was hurting anywhere to his mother crying over him, his father asking when the wound will heal. Then Marco Rose opened his mouth and asked if Leon would still be able to continue with the League Challenge or if it would be beneficial for him to be removed for health reasons.

Leon felt his heart stutter in his chest, a cold sweat forming on his brow.

There was too much information floating around for Leon to comprehensively grasp. Too many words swirling through his head with no definite answer being directed towards him. The young boy started hyperventilating, setting off his heart monitor.

The voices grew in volume, loud and panicked, each voice distinctly rough from crying.

"Leon," A deep, calm voice called out, silencing the voices from all around him in the room.

Shaky golden eyes shifted around until they stopped at the foot of the bed. President Marco Rose stood with his hands behind his back, Oleana quietly escorting Sonia and his parents out of the room with her usual dead-pan expression, reassuring them that he was alright.

"Leon," Rose repeated, this time more softly as he smiled down at his endorsee. "Breath with me, son." 

Soon deep and slow breaths were being taken as the doctor and nurse filtered around, checking Leon's vitals as the young trainer soon followed Rose's breathing patterns until he began to settle down.

"Now," Rose spoke after a while, turning his attention to Leon's doctor then back to Leon. "With all that hustle and bustle having been moved away, is there anything you want to go over?"

And so Leon asked, his voice still slightly shaking but better than before, "Am I gonna be kicked from the challenge?"

Rose blinked in surprise as the doctor laughed, moving to Rose's side with a friendly face. "No, no, Leon! You're actually quite fine to continue!"

A wave of relief washed over him as he sunk back into the bed as he let out a sigh. But he quickly shot back up, wincing as he asked about the marks on his body.

"That would be your soulmate," The doctor spoke up from behind Rose, having finished writing in his notes on the clipboard in his hands.

"M-My soulmate...?" Young Leon echoed.

"Yes, though it is more of a hypothesis," The doctor said, tapping his lip with his pen. "You're not in any pain, are you?"

Leon shook his head, "No pain, just sore."

"Sometimes," The doctor moved around again, coming closer to Leon and held his slim arm in his hand, pointing out the angry, bumpy skin with a white gloved hand. "Sometimes we can feel the pain that our soulmate goes through. It's actually no surprise that you felt this one and that fact that your up so soon just means that your soulmate is okay as well."

His soulmate...

The Champion reached up and rolled his sleeve over his shoulder, settling his large hand over the wound before running his hand over his chest, feeling the rough, bumpy skin from under his shirt. The wound didn't hurt, it never really hurt after he first got it all those years ago.

His x-ray's had come back fine, no broken bones, no torn muscles, or concussions; his reflexes and sight were fine as was his hearing and memory. Physically, there was nothing wrong with Leon and the doctors and nurses all concluded the same; that the markings on his body were a manifestation of an empathic feeling he got from his soulmate.

Leon, the sweet ten year old that he was, had begun to panic once again. The information now settling in his head had freaked him out and he found himself jumping up on his bed, clutching his short purple hair. Was his soulmate okay? What happened to them to get these marks? Were they hurt - ah, what was he thinking - of course they were! The doctors explained how far the wounds were, wrapping around his whole upper torso; chest, back and forearms!

He wasn't sure how, but President Rose, his parents and Sonia (he didn't even hear them come back in) had somehow calmed him down and set him back into bed with his mother commenting on how thoughtful he was.

_Whoever you are, I hope you're okay..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon List:
> 
> Rubedo (Dusk, Lycanroc)


End file.
